


One Piece

by haematolagnia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: K-pop References, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haematolagnia/pseuds/haematolagnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wanted was to catch the latest episode of his favorite anime series One Piece but little did he know, Jisoo will be in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at AFF https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/994697/one-piece-seventeen and tumblr under www.noona-fics.tumblr.com
> 
> Spur of the moment kind of thing. Rusty, haven't been writing for months??? SEVENTEEN dragged me back to kpop. Originally I thought I could make this as a one shot but decided against the idea of squeezing everything into one agonizing desperate chapter. 
> 
> Shoutout goes to scoupy from static RP who requested for this fic!!
> 
> I'm not sure how long will I keep this going. I just type whatever comes to mind. This is too short, I'll work on the length next time.  
> Take care slippin into the diamond life. PEACE OUT!

_Maybe there’s a devil (or something like it) inside_

 

It was a sunny morning with rays of sunshine beaming through the window in his new bedroom. They just moved into a new dorm a bit farther than their previous residence. Walls painted with blue in the shade of diamond. Jisoo bunks alongside Junghan and Sungcheol, making up the 95 line. It is a known fact that Junghan and Sungcheol had been dating. Jisoo doesn’t have any problem with that, everyone’s cool with it. He just hates it and would always complain being left out by the other two who’s older than him by some months who use this as leverage any chance possible to kick him out of their shared room. Today’s different though, the latest episode of One Piece was released yesterday and Jisoo had to bribe everyone to stay out of the TV room so he could watch his series peacefully. Salty liquid forming and dripping all over his face, hitched breath, rising body temperature, heart beating faster than an athlete who finished a decathlon, he shakes his fist over his head “finally!” exclaimed by the doe eyed darling who’s short of breath who just finished cleaning their bedroom and now ready to be immersed in an hour long, vein pumping, action filled anime. He made arrangements last night with his members that they should go out and leave him while he watch over the dorm but Jihoon snooping around uncovered his little plot. In return everyone agreed with the condition of Jisoo tidying up the place thus the sweaty state he’s on right now.

Grunting, low whispers, undecipherable words erupting out of nowhere. Ghosts? Isn’t it too early for them to come out around this time of day? He decided to pick up the nearest item he could find, a light stick from the last showcase. Armed with his tinsy weapon he searched where do the voices come from and alas his sacred space.

Slowly turning the knob as he peeked, the huge flat screen is illuminating the dark room.

“Guys, I thought I’m getting the place to myself so I could catch up with One Pie-HOLY GOMA GOMA!”

Jisoo quickly covered his eyes unprepared with the sight of his member sprawled on top of the couch with hands exploring his nakedness.

“First it was ghosts now I- I-.. am I daydreaming from cleaning the whole place by myself? This got to be a dream-” rubbing his eyes repeatedly to confirm what he’s seeing are not a pigment of his imagination Jisoo was shushed by two fingers as Junghan walked over to him and playfully traced his shoulder with those long and delicate and fingers of his.

“So, you fantasize about..” rosy lips almost kissing the tip of the frazzled boy’s ears as the fair skinned beauty leaned over and murmur “me?”

“N-no. That’s not what I meant besides I wouldn’t want Sungcheol hyung to beat me into a pulp, aren’t you guys exclusively dating?” out of respect for the leader and habit Jisoo grown accustomed to addressing Sungcheol as his hyung. Averting Junghan’s gaze that could melt even the Arctic poles, Jisoo searched the room for anything that he could focus his attention to.

A chuckle escaping the lips of an angel, Junghan tucked the stray strands of falling hair behind his ear

“So what if Scoupy is not around? Would you let me have my way with you if I’m not dating someone else?” another flash of Junghan’s remarkable sweet smile that sends Jisoo bowing his head low and it hit him right then and there that the man in front of him is still butt naked who did not even bother to cover his self. He managed to croak a quiet “no” with a light shake of his head. Embarrassed with the dirty thought occupying his brain, Jisoo closed his eyes and tries his best to distract the perversion with Luffy doing a kick with his elongated limbs.

“Junghan has a pair of nice looking legs. JISOO! Get a hold of yourself! It isn’t right to want something already taken or for this matter your bandmate. Where’s your manners as a gentleman?” even though Jisoo’s absorbed with his malicious thoughts it didn’t have to take a split second for Junghan to break his self debate when he spoke

“Babe~ no need to be shy around me. I’ll take care of you.” clicking his tongue against pearl white teeth glistening so bright, he swayed his body on point like he’s dancing to a melody that only he could hear but damn every move he make is undoubtedly graceful. Jisoo need no words, he’s definitely magnetized. But how could he be tempted to commit a sin by this devil wearing a disguise of an angel in the form of Junghan? He began to question his morals and belief.

“Stop. I admire you as a person, as my friend. I don’t want this to get in between our work. I don’t want to get awkward with any of you, you’re all my family now.”

“But you are admitting that you want me, right? Come on Jisoo, just say that you want me too.”

"Why do you have to insist that I do? So what if I do? It's not like I could act upon it. I don't want to ruin a relationship just because of my selfishness. I like you. I've always liked you Junghan."

A loud thud echoing across the marble floor as one body crashed into another. Junghan jumped on Jisoo and maneuvered their bodies so that he'll be straddling on top. It was not a feat to accomplish when Jisoo's strength was already drained from the cleaning duty, let's add the fact that there's a delectable eyecandy luring him into the pits of betrayal.

"I've always liked you too, Jisoo. I've been waiting for this moment to have you. I had plenty of opportunities to take advantage of you but I don't want that. I'm not that type of jerk. I want you to want me."

True love's kiss. He now believe that it is true for Jisoo experienced shivers running down his spine and as if it's not enough to hear lost souls making noise and thinking he's losing his mind he could actually hear fireworks exploding at the back of his mind. Junghan's lips are like the softest marshmallow he had ever tasted that melts in between his hot mouth. He surprised not just Junghan but even his self when he initiated the kiss. Elbows touching the cold stone for support, arching his back and leaning forward to capture those luscious lips he's been wanting to claim Jisoo drew all strength left in his upper body. Junghan, not shying away responded to Jisoo's hungry kiss. He did not perceived the other boy to be this bold. Jisoo reeks off innocence and purity so when they broke the kiss it left a sweet after taste on his mouth.

 

"But-"

 

「つづく」


End file.
